everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Avril L'Épée's Diary
Click on a picture to read TheHatter's other OC's diaries: A New Orientation They say that it is important to choose your battles wisely. Now, I'm not the one to ask "Who are 'they'?" b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶w̶h̶o̶ ̶'̶t̶h̶e̶y̶'̶ ̶a̶r̶e̶ but it's a good moral to live by. It means "Don't waste time and energy on arguments that you cannot win. Always focus on the possible and likely." I guess that's important for me to remember, as I am the daughter of d'Artagnan from the story The Three Musketeers. It's a fableous tale of friendship and adventure! I go to Ever After High, a boarding school for the next generation of fairytales. We all study hard to continue our stories and follow in our parents footsteps. But I've heard rumors of a group of students that aren't happy with their destiny and are rebelling against the system. Now, I'm not going to be a drama queen or anything, but it's all a bit crazy! I mean, rules are written for a reason, to be b̶r̶o̶k̶e̶n̶ followed! Anyway, I should begin at the start of the tale, shouldn't I? Well, get comfortable, because here is where the story begins... Chapter 1 It was the beginning of a new school school year, and I was super hexcited about the Book to School Orientation, which as always was held one week before all classes began. As I walked past the Village of Book End, the most hexquisite shopping location in all the land, with my Best Friend Forever After Willow Horn, daughter of the Last Unicorn. "Hey, hopefully we're rooming together again, so we can go shopping to decorate our dorm after Orientation Day," I said to her. You see, Willow and I have been roommates every year I've been at Ever After High so far, so it wouldn't be odd for us to be roommates again. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you Avril," She replied, with a flick of her hair. She has always been a bit afraid of her destiny, because she's supposed to travel a really long distance and be alone for a while in her story, two of her pet peeves, so I've been trying to train her for her destiny ever since we met. We walked over the bridge and could see Ever After High in the distance. At that moment, I turned to look back at the view from behind, and as I turned around, Willow was gone! The poor girl must have been shaking in her Puss-in-Boots at the moment. She was all alone. I tried to look for her, but at that moment a bunch of students and Tiny, the friendly son of a Giant, were running right at me, hopefully trying to get to the Charmitorium, and not trample me. So, I did what anyone else would do; RAN RAN RAN AS FAST AS I COULD! I barely managed to escape before I rushed into the Charmitorium. The students destined to be royalty like Apple White and Briar Beauty were seated in the magically comfortable seats on the balcony, wheras all the rest of us were stuck with the other itchy seats. Whate-ever-after! I saw a bunch of spare seats, and as any other person would do, sat slap bang in the middle of them. I was still wondering where Willow was when I saw her horn on the balconies. I guess that since she's magic Headmaster Grimm, who gives me mother-goosebumps, must have let her up there. I couldn't go up there myself and anyway, Headmaster Grimm's welcome back speech was about to begin. Chapter 2 The speech went on for a while, and I may have not been paying much attention to it. I was just enchanted by a boy with messy chocolate colored hair, littred with tiny peckles of... sand? Anyway, he was yawning and blogging on his MirrorPod sat the same same time. I broke out of my trance when fireworks went off. "What the fairydust!?" I thought to myself as the loud banging noise pretty much deafened me for a second. I saw everybody grabbing their stuff and walking, so I followed suit. The guy with brown hair was gone, and so was Willow by the looks of it. I ended up in the Tower, where the orientation Tour always starts. There was rainbow draper- wait, what? It was replaced by some white tapestry! What the hex? And there I saw, dressed in white, white and more white was the White Queen of Wonderland. She said some other things about stuff (hey, I never said I was paying attention...) after introducing herself as Mrs. her Magesty the White Queen. I know, weird title. Does everybody have weird titles in Wonderland? Anyway, Ashlynn Ella, the next Cinderella, asked a question, to which Mrs. her Majesty b̶l̶a̶h̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶h̶ ̶b̶l̶a̶h̶ the White Queen replied with nothing, to which Apple White, the next Snow White and queen bee of the school, replied with another question. Eventually, the students were leaving and we were sorted into groups for the Orientation Day tour. As usual I was sorted into the 'Neutral Characters' group, which is the students destined not to be Royals or villains, but pretty much anything else. There I saw three girls that caught my eye; one with green eyes and blonde hair that was held in place by a blue hairband, a darker toned girl with a bonnet on her head, and a black haired girl with pale skin and red ballet shoes. Further back in the crowd was the boy from earlier. I froze up as he glanced at me and smiled, his creamish-colored eyes staring into mine and his smile gleaming. The tour was about to start, so I quickly glanced away. Chapter 3 COMING SOON! Chapter 4 COMING SOON! Chapter 5 COMING SOON! Chapter 6 COMING SOON! Category:Diaries